Dabarkads Pa More
Dabarkads Pa More is the is the 12th Episode of the 2nd Season & 75th episode of KalyeSerye. This episode focuses Yaya Dub's participation at the Bulaga pa More! Dabarkads pa More! grand finals. Plot At the beginning of the show, Nidora is giving Yaya Dub some final retouch while Tinidora was checking for the banners that will be used during the performance. The Sisters would then pick Yaya's outfit for her performance and prayed together for luck. At the actual KalyeSerye, the sisters told Yaya to focus, to thank the Lord for through him, she achieved her dream and have the people that loved her be her inspiration, especially her Lolas. In case Yaya loses, Nidora is prepared to fight back but more importantly to enjoy, win or lose enjoy it for its an experience and that she fulfilled her dream. Nidora is worried too much, asking herself why did she allow Yaya to participate in Bulaga pa More, to which Tinidora replied that if she wants, she can have Yaya join “Showtime pa more” to which she was applauded by the audience and Joey De Leon. (Coincidentally, “It's Showtime” is a rival talent show of Eat Bulaga) After the Sugod Bahay, Nidora requested for her fan and when she checked it, she noticed that Yaya's drumsticks is still in her bag, so they decided to go to the Broadway, But before they go, they saw the mysterious woman, texting someone. Later, Yaya Dub arrives in the Broadway in time for her performance and was welcomed by Baste. The Sisters were able to catch up with Yaya, who was mesmerized at Alden's writing from the Plywood wall. Tidora (who earlier performed first at the Bulaga pa more grand finals as Paolo), was able to meet Yaya and her sisters in time. Nidora then gave Yaya her drumsticks and wished her luck, to which Yaya replies that her performance is for them. Yaya Dub then performed a different version of her past 2 performances (including Nidora's Dessert routine, Tinidora's Stair routine and her real life drumming talent, which at one point doing it while blindfolded), while her Lola's watch in the corner, most notably Nidora who is very nervous. After her performance, the SWAT celebrated with Yaya, who, using her real voice, thanked everyone. Nidora than reminded Yaya that there is time for dreams and a time for love and that family is everlasting. As they were celebrating, the mysterious woman appeared once again, who is apparently outside the Broadway centrum, watching Yaya's performance. This caused Nidora & Yaya to immediately leave the building. Notes * This episode will feature the Grand Finals of Bulaga Pa More!: Dabarkads Pa More!, with Paolo Ballesteros (Tidora), Maine Mendoza (Yaya Dub) and Ryzza Mae Dizon (Yaya Luvs) as three of the finalists (the other two are Ruby Rodriguez and Patricia Tumulak/HBD Girl Patricia). Ballesteros is declared the grand winner. * This episode doesn't feature any AlDub Official Hastags for the first time due to the grand finals of Bulaga Pa More!: Dabarkads Pa More!. * Ballesteros is able to change his roles from Precious Paola Nicole (Dabarkads Pa More) to Tidora in order to continue the KalyeSerye storyline within Maine Mendoza's performance. Then he later reverts back to his original Dabarkads Pa More costume for the announcing of the winner. * Even though Nidora and Yaya Dub (Maine) are seen leaving the building in KalyeSerye, they also appeared in the announcing of the winner (after KalyeSerye). Category:Episodes